cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeinonychusDinosaur999/The Top 5 Cryptids of North America
#5: Dundas Island Blackflies Dundas Island blackflies are predatory flies native to Dundas Island in British Columbia. They can grow to be five or six inches long, and are black in color, except on their faces and abdomens. They have highly potent venom, so potent that it is able to kill a cow. Dundas Island blackflies hunt for their food and are aggressive while searching for it. They hunt in large swarms, making them even more menacing. They will hunt and chase their prey for hours before giving up. #4: The Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp The Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp is a cryptid that looks like a mix between a man and a reptile, and it reportedly inhabits Lee County, South Carolina. It is bipedal and can stand up to seven feet tall. It is covered in dark hair, however, it also has green, lizard like skin. It has three digits on its hands and feet, and it has incredible strength. Some witnesses say that the Lizard Man has a spiked tail. The Lizard Man has been sighted multiple times after the first account was made in 1988. #3: The Jersey Devil The Jersey Devil is a cryptid purported to inhabit the Pine Barrens of New Jersey. It is alleged to be a bipedal kangaroo-like cryptid with a head like a goat, wings like a bat, hooves like a horse, a forked tail, and small forelimbs with clawed hands. The Jersey Devil has accounts going all the way back to the native peoples that lived there hundreds of years ago. Swedish explorers named the Pine Barrens, where the creature is supposed to live, after a dragon. However, most people believe the Jersey Devil really got its start in 1735. The legend says that Mother Leeds had just given birth to her twelfth child and said that if she were to have another, it would be the devil. Then she gave birth to her thirteenth child. It was born normal, but soon transformed into the creature. It flew out of the chimney, but not before killing the midwife. In 1740, a clergy allegedly exorcised the demon for one hundred years. But it wasn't seen again until 1890. The Jersey Devil has been reported dozens of times since 1890 and rewards have even been offered to people who could catch it. 2. Mothman The Mothman is a cryptid that was sighted between 1966 and 1967 in Point Pleasant, West Virginia. It possesses wings and has a head resembling a moth, however, the rest of its body is unquestionably human like. One of the most interesting things about the Mothman is that accounts of it were only made over the course of one year. Following the collapse of the Silver Bridge in Point Pleasant, no Mothman sightings were reported again. This leads some to believe that this bridge's collapse and the Mothman are directly related. 1. The Flatwoods Monster The Flatwoods Monster is the #1 cryptid in North America, and it's because of its appearance and the accounts of the creature. It is described as a ten foot tall, red-faced, green-bodied humanoid. Witnesses say that its head is shaped like a heart, while others disagree, saying that it has a heart-shaped hood behind its head. One of the most strange characteristics about the Flatwoods Monster is that it wears a dark, pleated skirt. It either has short, stubby arms with long claws or no arms at all. The Flatwoods Monster was sighted over the course of only one day, on September 12th, 1952. The witnesses who saw it that day all reported similar symptoms after encountering the creature: nasal irritation, throat swelling, vomiting and one witness had convulsions. Some think that the Flatwoods Monster might actually be an extraterrestrial. Category:Blog posts